Looking Through Glass
by awsomestoriezgirl12
Summary: Anna, in this story, is a 13 year old girl trying to keep control of the typical teenage life that is unraveling quickly before her, but things get even worse when her disease sends her back to the hospital. With friends along the way and an unexpected romance Anna will find out what it means to except who you are. Check out this story that will leave you laughing and crying
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, so new story finally and this one is a bit different than other stories. Please read and review! Ps I don't own frozen and this story is told completely from Anna's POV.**

Excuse Me!

Hey! Over here!

Allow me to introduce myself, contrary to what it says on my birth certificate, my name is not Anastasia Summers. I renamed myself Anna, no last name thank you very much. I mean Anastasia, what could my parents have been thinking?

Well anyway Claudia my mother, you'll meet her later, tells me that when I was born she lived in New York City. She was an actress and my dad was a stand-up comic. When my mom got pregnant with me she was in rehearsal for this very famous play, _A Street Car Named Desire, _but because of me she had to drop out so she named me Anastasia, after the character she never got to play. My dad split when I was like two and then Claudia ran out of money, which is how we ended up moving to Franklin, This tiny town outside of Nashville into my grandparents' home.

I plan to run away to New York when I'm seventeen to become a very famous actress. I figured the sooner the better since there is a chance I won't live to see my 25th birthday. Not that I buy that, but the thing is, I have cystic fibrosis.

I was born with it, but don't worry it's not catchy. When I was ten I looked it up in a medical dictionary, after all the technical stuff it said: the average life expectancy is 25 years, this disease is always fatal – fatal as in dead. I admit that one threw me for a bit, but then I read that last line again. The _average _life expectancy is 25 years. Well I am NOT average, I am extraordinary. So right then I decided I'm not going to die, I'm just not. Let's go inside shall we?

This is my room at Heart House, a bit on the girly side but that doesn't bother me much. Any way Heart House is this place for sick kids, the good thing is it doesn't look like a hospital; the bad thing is if I'm at Heart House it means my health has taken a turn for the worse! I got admitted a few weeks ago I thought it was going to be the usual no problem, you know? But everything changed. If I live long enough to become really famous, I'll tell the whole thing on letter man but just in case I don't I'll tell it all right now and it's the total truth or my name isn't Anna.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One thing I forgot to mention is that this story is in fact AU and it takes place in the 80's so keep that in mind when reading the characters, names, and the kind of stuff they say. Okay that's it enjoy!**

Walking into the usual and familiar heart house, closing the door behind me, I saw the same faces I had seen all the time when I had appointments and lived here for periods of time.

"Yo Anna! Lookin' good!" Ah typical Hans, always trying to keep people laughing and smiling. It makes sense though; living in a hospital is pretty depressing.

"Yo, Hans how the hangin?"

"Hey Anna welcome home!"

What made this place home? Just because I lived here for long periods of time did not make this place home. In fact it was far from what home felt like.

"Home? Get a grip Ariel."

"Hey Anna great jacket, where'ja get it?" Called Eric

"One of my lovers, Jim Carey I think." Of course I was joking.

After greeting everyone I went up the dark wooden staircase that really needed a dusting and went into my old and familiar room to get everything off my back (literally). I wanted to be alone for a few minutes; alas those few minutes didn't last long.

"Hi!" said a rather cheery girl with short brown hair.

That's Rapunzel Gothel, she's a brittle diabetic, plus she's a few fries short of a happy meal if you catch my drift.

"So where have you been?"

"Home." I stated bordily.

"Really? That's a coincidence, I was home too!"

You see what I mean?

"I don't know how you do it Anna but you always do it, I absolutely begged to get the corner room but there was totally no way! I'm stuck in 1-a with some asthmatic kid who talks out loud to her barbies!"

"Gruesome" I simply replied

"And you waltz in and get the corner room again! Hey maybe I could transfer here!"

"Nope, I'm getting a roommate today, Janice told me downstairs. Her name's Elsa something or other."

"Wait so some new girl is getting the best room? Do you think that's fair? Because I don't!"

I was getting a little fed up with Rapunzel's attitude so I started trying to ask questions that would end the conversation.

"How come you're here again?"

"Oh they to regulate my insulin or something, I don't see why I have to have insulin though"

"Because you have diabetes, duh."

"Well yeah I know that but I just don't get it, how come you're back?"

"Oh you know same old, same old. So how's the local talent?"

"Wha- OH you mean b-o-y-s. Oh a bunch of babies, except for this one really cute guy in 2-b he just moved here yesterday. I saw him go into his room but I didn't talk to him, other than that there's just Dr. Smith."

"Never say just before you say Dr. Smith!"

As if on cue Dr. Smith walked into the room to check up on me, upon hearing that I was back. Tell me he isn't a total hunk; he's tall, blonde, and has eyes that sparkle like the ocean. Claudia says he has a body of death; fortunately she's much too old for him whereas I am mature for my age.

"Yo Dr. Smith!" I called in a totally cool laid back voice.

"Hey kiddo! Janice told me you were back. I thought I'd pop in and say hello."

"Hi."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Oh, fine."

"Anna?" he said as brow furrowed, as if to say he didn't believe me!

"Okay, okay," Ugh it is so hard to lie to Dr. Smith, "I coughed up some blood last night. Not a lot though."

"Dr. Pemrose said to start you on IV antibiotics."

"Yeah. I feel great though. Don't I look great."

"You're not supposed to fish for compliments. Right Dr. Scott?" Called that always goodey- two shoes girl. Ugh Rapunzel is so obnoxious, I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Well don't I?"

"Yeah, you look great, your hair got longer."

"That's because I haven't been here for three months- I think that's a record for me. Not that I didn't pine away for you and everything." I said jokingly.

"Oh lord, you are going to be hazardous to some guy's health when you start dating."

"Not some guy, lots of guys…I hope! Hey, you wanna come back later and play some poker? I brought my lucky deck!"

"Hm let's see, last time we played for pennies, you nearly took 5 bucks of me! I think your 'lucky' deck is only lucky for you."

"Well of course, that's the whole poi-" Suddenly I was cut off as a raspy, dry metallic sound came bursting out of my mouth in low deep coughs. I sat on my bed trying to get my breathing under control as Dr. Smith rubbed my back in circular motions trying to help me, I could see the worry that was etched into his facial features, I hated it though. One more person to take pity on me.

"Better?" he asked as the coughing settled down.

I nodded. "No problem."

He considered this awhile and then turned back around, "How many thumps are you doing each day?"

"Ugh, please don't talk to me about thumps! At home, Claudia has been giving two but The Torturer says that I need to start having three a day, it's her idea of a 'good time'."

UGH! Mrs. Tortenesky, a.k.a The Torturer. If she was green she could pass for the incredible hulk! She used to be an army nurse but then retired; personally I think she did this just to make my life miserable. Everyday I'm at Heart House she wakes me up 6 a.m. for physical therapy by barking commands in my face: lie still, turn over, now cough, cough!

All the while she's yelling this, she's whacking me as hard as she can (personally I want to whack her to death)! It's supposed to keep me from chocking to death on- okay this is disgusting- thick mucus. Then after that I have to breathe in this crap called Pulmozyme in through an oxygen mask. Then she whacks the hell out of me again! I really hate her!

"She's not actually a bad person she's just kind of serious." Dr. Smith said trying to reason with me.

"Serious? She's sadistic! I heard she once whacked a kid C.F so hard that he flew off the bed and landed in the corner of the room like a hockey puck and then she yelled: SCORE!"

"Wow that's great you sound just like her." Said Rapunzel after she gathered herself up after a little fit of giggles. I had to smile at this though.

"While I admit you have talent, you have to realize she's trying to help you." Ok first half; very true. Second half; I wouldn't believe that if Albert Einstein had told it to me.

"Go back to the part about how I have talent."

"Maybe you'll become an actress."

Wow, just wow. I can't believe he thinks that will happen.

"Maybe? Do you know how many 13 year olds are already starring in big TV shows and movies? I'm getting to old to be discovered young!"

Rapunzel strode over to us and started to mock me, "Everything sooo dramatic with her." She stated a-matter-of-factly

"That's because I'm a professional thespian." I announced pompously. Right then in came Janice Bobbrin singing Oklahoma (jeez it was like a party in my room). She's one of the live-in nurses here at heart house; she brings a new meaning to the word perky! Oh boy.

"How's my favorite singin partner!" she called in a sing-songy voice.

"Still tone deaf."

"Oh pooh, that dosen't matter. Say! Tonight's sing-along night in the lounge, I've got the sheet music for Oklahoma!"

Who would have guessed?  
"I taught Rapunzel the words yesterday, she's my super helper! Aren't you!" she said turning to Rapunzel.

"I guess so." She replied reluctantly as she looked to her shoes to obviously trying conceal her embarrassment.

"And you'll be there too, won't you Dr. Smith?" Janice said turning to him

"Gee I…"

"Come on, it'll be so much fun. It starts out ~_Oklahoma where the wind comes sweeping down the plane~, _come on Rapunzel you join in!" She put her arm around Rapunzel and the two sang incredibly appalling, I'm pretty sure that if they sang any longer my ears would go numb. Excuse me for a moment.

"Isn't there a mime section you teach!" I yelled.

"Gee would you look at the time." Dr. Smith said nervously.

Suddenly all the noise in the room ceased as shy preppy looking girl inched her way into the room.

"I…I…" she stuttered trying to find the right words

My roommate; Elsa Winter. Prettier than me, taller than me it was hate at first sight.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Elsa!"

"Am I in the right room?"

"Of course you are! Everyone this is Elsa, one of my favorite patients."

"Maybe I should have waited downstairs."

"No, no it's fine."

One of his favorite patients? And he had his arm around her; he didn't his arm around me. I felt like ripping her perfect blonde hair right off her head. Well then Dr. Smith introduced her to everyone, saving me for last.

"And this is your roommate Anna."

"Hi." She said shyly.

That was when I could tell that my visit at heart house was going to change everything. Completely opposite girls sharing the same room? Prepare for the worst to come.

**So that's it for this chapter, sorry if I'm being mean to Rapunzel, I have nothing against her and just a warning things are gonna get worse for her but don't worry she'll have her moment in the later chapters. I hope you liked it and stay tuned for chapter 3 and please don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**So a bit shorter than my last one but this one is just setting the base for Elsa's character and Anna and Elsa's friendship. And something I forgot to mention (wow I'm forgetful, sorry) Anna is a big John Lennon fan so keep that in mind in the rest of the story so anyway enjoy!**

So where were we? Oh that's right, you just met Elsa. Well I don't know about you, but at first glance, to me, I could tell things were going to be bad. I mean even the way she dressed! I normally just wore a pair of jeans and a John Lennon t-shirt. But she was wearing what looked like a school uniform, can you say preppy? Well anyway, after Elsa came in Rapunzel and Janice left, Dr. Smith told Elsa she was going to have an EKG soon, and left as well.

"I really like your poster." Elsa complimented. She was pointing to my giant John Lennon poster that I had above my bed.

"He was the most talented person who ever lived." I said brightly, but soon my attitude vanished. "And he died so young." I said with my head hung low, but suddenly I heard a gasp.

"Paul McCartney is dead!?" Elsa shrieked.

"That's Lennon." she looked at me confused, "John Lennon?"

"Oh right." She said, I just rolled my eyes. She's killing me!

"So, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Same as me, what are you in for?" Right after I asked my question I started coughing and gagging, I was super embarrassed about it but of course I didn't show it.

"Do you have a bad cold or something?"

"Cystic fibrosis. It's this lung thing-no problem. So what about you?"

"I'm not real sure. I just had this bad sore throat. I didn't tell my mom right away because I didn't want to miss the big away game we had. So then it got worse and worse. It turned out to be strep throat, and that turned into rheumatic fever. And now they think it did something to my heart."

"Hm, well it can't be that bad. Your lips and your nails aren't blue. If something is mega-wrong with your heart you turn blue." Since I really didn't care for this girl I just made up some stuff to reassure her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Thanks, no one will tell me anything."

"Yeah well that's how doctors are."

"I've never been sick before, though. Well I had the measles when I was a kid, but you know what I mean."

"Oh sure." I said breezily.

"You don't seem real sick either, except for your cough."

"No problem."

"Yeah I guess not. You wanna know something? I was so nervous about coming down here. Walking down the hall, I saw some really sick-looking kids. Two of them were bald!"

"That's because of chemo."

"That means they have cancer, right? It was so horrible though! I just prayed I wouldn't have a really sick roommate."

"Why."

"it would be so embarrassing, like when my best friend comes to visit me, you know?"

"Oh sure! My friends come visit me all the time too. So I'm glad to have a normal roommate, myself." Yeah, like I was really going to tell her that I actually didn't have any friends outside of Heart House. It's hard to make friends when you don't go to school. So sue me, I lied.

"I'm so glad you're normal!"

"YOO-HOO, Elsa! Where's my baby!" A shrill voice called.

"What was that?"

"Ugh that was my mother."

I'll do you a big favor and skip over the part where her parental units showed up. Her mother was so suffocating; she actually sucked all the air out of the room.

"Bye baby! I'll be back first thing in the morning. Do everything the doctor says!"

Elsa waved goodbye to her mother with a phony smile, closed the door, and turned back around.

"I hate my mother." She said with a scowl on her face.

"Well of course."

"God, if it was up to her she'd have me stay a child forever! She'd have me in ruffles and patent leather party shoes if she could get away with it!"

"Gross."

"You know, all of my friends make of fun of how naïve I am. And it's all because my stupid mother won't let me out of the house without a chaperone! Is your mom like that too?"

"Not exactly, but you'd have to meet Claudia to know what I mean."

"You call your mother Claudia?"

I shrugged, "It's her name."

"Wow. I can't believe I have to be here. It's all my mother's fault. I'm missing cheerleading practice and everything!"

"You're a cheerleader." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Head JV cheerleader at Donelson Christian Academy. Where do you go?"

"I well uh," how was I going to tell her that I didn't really go to school? She would totally know how sick I was if I told her the truth, so like usual I lied. "I've actually been educated privately."  
"What does that mean?"  
"You know, tutors, at home? All us professional actresses do it that way." I said with confidence.

"You are not. All they make in Nashville are country music videos. All the movies are made in Hollywood, and you don't live in Hollywood."

"That's why god created airplanes."

"What movie were you ever in?" she asked skeptically

"Did you ever see Hot House Princess?"

"Are you kidding? I saw it four times with my best friend."

"I'm in it." For one I was actually telling the truth. They filmed the outdoor dance sequences in Memphis. Naturally Claudia got hired right away and then I was picked to play a teenybopper dancing to this old beatles song, she loves you, in a scene with about a hundred other teenyboppers. I ended up back at heart house with a bad pneumonia, but it was worth it. So I told Elsa the whole story, I may have exaggerated just a little.

"Wow, you actually had lunch with Patrick Swayze?!"

"Yup." Actually I had lunch in the same room with Patrick Swayze, as did about three hundred other extras.

"That is so awesome!"

After talking to Elsa for a while, Janice came in to give Elsa her EKG. She asked me to talk to her while she had it done so it would distract her from the pain. So while Elsa lay there, I explained the doctors' codes. For example, if they say: it won't hurt a bit, that means: of course it's going to hurt, but I'm just trying to get you to cooperate. If they say: all you'll experience is some slight discomfort, it meant they were going to kill you. I talked to Elsa through her entire EKG. As you know, monologues are my long suit.

"All done! That wasn't so bad, was it? I'll see y'all later!" Janice called as she left the room.

Well I don't know, maybe this Elsa girl could be tolerated. I would just have to put up with her until I got sprung. But then again, who knows how long that will be.

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
